Recently, the tendency is towards using a display of thin thickness, as exemplified by a liquid crystal TV or plasma display (PDP: Plasma Display Panel). In particular, most of the displays for mobile use are liquid crystal displays for which faithful color reproducibility is desirable. On the other hand, the mainstream of the backlight for the liquid crystal panel is the CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) type, employing fluorescent tubes. For maintaining environmental safety, there is now raised a demand for a light source that may be manufactured without employing mercury, and the use of e.g. light emitting diodes is thought to be promising as a light source which should take the place of the CCFL.
In general, in a display employing light emitting diodes, as display pixels, there is needed an X-Y addressing driving circuit for each pixel for matrix driving the light emitting diodes. By this X-Y addressing driving circuit, the light emitting diodes, lying at the positions of the pixels, light emission from which is desired, are selected (addressed), and the time duration for light emission is modulating by pulse width modulation driving ((PWM: Pulse Width modulation) driving)), for effecting luminance adjustment, in order to produce a display picture with preset gray scale characteristics. The result is the complicated and expensive circuitry for driving. This sort of the display may be exemplified by one disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-pen No. 2001-272938.